


Snowball Fight

by yellowleather



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Gen, snowballs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2720372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowleather/pseuds/yellowleather





	Snowball Fight

"Mr. Paris, I fail to see how this excersize is beneficial to th-" Tuvok was cut short by a burst of cold ice exploding in his back.

"It's not supposed to be beneficial. It's just supposed to be fun. Duck!" Tom shouted and grabbed Tuvok's sleeve, pulling the Vulcan to safety below their shield. A snowball arched over their heads and burst at their feet.

"Ooh! So close!" Harry shouted across the holodeck.

"You'll never take us alive Ensign!" Tom shouted back. "How's your aim, Tuvok?" Tom dug into the snow beneath him and packed it together.

"My aim is sufficient."

Tom pursed his lips and rolled his eyes. "With that kind of attitude, I'm demoting you to munitions engineer."

"And what would this position entail?"

Tom picked up the tightly packed snow and dumped it in Tuvok's lap. "Make me about a hundred more of these."

Tuvok gave a weary sigh. Tom had called for him but his message had been vague. As soon as Tuvok entered the holodeck, the door locked behind him. _The simulation doesn’t end until one of us wins_ , Tom had told him. He and Harry had started this little game and were slowly tricking everyone on board into playing along with them. Tuvok looked down at the cold snow as a figure plopped down beside him.

“Your commander’s given you an order, Mr. Tuvok.” Janeway purred in his ear. “I suggest you get building.” She flashed a smile at the sullen man and peaked her head over the barrier before chucking a snowball at Chakotay. He shrieks as it smacks him in the cheek.


End file.
